2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega
The 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega in Alabama Speedway in Calladega is the 14th race of the piston cup. This race was marred by the near fatal accident of Haul Inngas. During the 112th lap he spun and hit the outside wall,the force of the impact caused him to fly in the air and he caught fire,his fuel and oil spilled on the track and on racers Eugene Carbureski and Ponchy Wipeout who were right behind him. The race had a red flag and was stopped instantly. It would continue an hour later. It is one of the races for part-time competitors Todd Marcus, Sage Vanderspin, and Aiken Axler. Eugene later described the crash as "The most horrific,gruesome crash I have ever seen in my 8 years of racing and I witnessed it close up" Haul would spend the next 12 days in coma before waking up and would be out for the rest of the 2002 Piston Cup and for many races of 2003,he would return by the 2003 Boston 350, which is race number 16 of the 2003 Piston Cup. The King won the race and dedicated the trophy to Haul and the King beats Dale Earnhardt Jr at the line in a finish that was so tight and is by a nose for the King. Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip don't even know who won. Matthew Overtaker would be Retread's temporary racer until 2003, even if he started in 1999 and in the Florida 500 as Apple Inc racer from 1999 to 2003. Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 3. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 4. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 5. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 6. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 7. Davey Apex - 200 laps 8. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 9. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 10. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 11. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 12. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 13. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 14. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 15. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 16. Aiken Axler - 200 laps 17. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 18. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 19. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 20. Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps 21. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 22. James Cleanair - 200 laps 23. Brush Curber - 176 laps(engine) 24. Billy Oilchanger - 161 laps(crashed into Johnny Blamer) 25. Johnny Blamer - 161 laps(crashed into Billy Oilchanger) 26. Todd Marcus - 144 laps(puncuture of right front tyre) 27. Misti Motorkrass - 138 laps(crashed into Kevin Racingtire) 28. Kevin Racingtire - 138 laps(crashed into Kevin Racingtire) 29. Eugene Carbureski- 112 laps(retires due to oil and debris in the Inngas crash) 30. Ponchy Wipeout - 112 laps(retires due to oil and debris in the Inngas crash) 31. Haul Inngas - 111 laps(severe accident) 32. Chuck Armstrong - 54 laps(spun out) 33. Ryan Shields - 9 laps(crashed) Category:Piston Cup Races